Fallen Heaven
The Fallen Heaven Coalition is a small guerrilla army based out of Maui. Sworn to uphold the peace and well-being of all humanity, mutated or not, these "Burnt Angels" as they are called make up one of the only benevolent groups in Hawaii whatsoever. Their leader Gwyn Ecaer has recently risen to power after the passing of the previous general and her father Egbert Ecaer. Fallen Heaven seeks to drive out the forces plaguing Hawaii, while providing aid and support to those who need it. Description Bearing an inverted old world flag, Fallen Heaven is one of the very few reminders of the goodness humanity is capable left in the wasteland. They recruit any and everyone willing to help the relief effort. These soldiers are known as the Burnt Angels; a name first coined by the wastelanders the coalition seeks to help. When the Burnt Angels descend on the battlefield, they save those in need and damn those deserving. These soldiers are often ex raiders seeking to repent for their sins, or soldiers from the great war itself who have been touched by the atomic fires that ravaged the land two centuries before. Many medics, mechanics, and other support units also claim fealty to Fallen Heaven, and they are more than needed to keep the injured or broken alive and operational respectively. The Burnt Angels are led into battle directly by the active general, this general also acts as a sort of head of affairs within their base. Contritum Paradisum is an unfinished personal vault that was constructed pre-war by an unknown person or group. The bunker is spacious enough to accommodate most of Fallen Heaven's commanding officers. Other troops and members are forced to camp outside due to the overcrowding of the main base. The vault also holds the Coalition's food, water, and medical supply as well as their ammo and gear. The active general, sometimes referred to as the Caesar (pronounced See-Ser and not Ki-Sar), not only leads military action but also oversees all of the activity within Contritum Paradisum. Every ration sent to the relief effort, every rifle checked out, and every occupied cot is cataloged and filed within the Warden's office. The current active general is a young woman by the name of Gwyn Ecaer who recently inherited her position from her late father. That man's name was Alfred Ecaer, and was respected as one of the greatest Caesars to ever lead the coalition. His capturing of a mercenary stockpile on O'ahu allowed Fallen Heaven to ramp up their ration relief effort substantially. The current general is the subject of some debate among the Burnt Angels, being only 22 herself, but she has since proven to be a skilled strategist and soldier in her own right. More recently she has made actions to send rations to previously hostile tribals inhabiting the Mau'lan'olawe basin. Gwyn has made a public declaration of war against the mounting raider offensive in Hawaii, as well as taking hostile action against the Blood Lotus Company. By launching guerrilla raids on raider transports, Fallen Heaven is able to keep a limited stock of ammo and weaponry at all times. The current standard equipment for a Burnt Angel is comprised of military fatigues, medium body armor, a primary weapon of their choice- usually an R-91 assault rifle or AER9 laser rifle, and their personal sidearm. Founding and History Before the war there was much civil unrest in Hawaii, the arms production and military presence on the islands sparked outrage amongst the citizens living there. In the face of impending war, a number of people met in secret about what to do. It was clear that the end was nearing, so preparations had to be made. When atomic bombs ravaged the world over nearly everyone who was not in a vault died. Survivors were left to fight over the scraps of the old world in a grey world filled with unbreathable air and the invisible fires of radiation. Nuclear winter set in not long after the Great War, food and supply quickly dried up. However, within a small church in Wailuku that small group of five sat huddled together. Their faith in god and humanity the only thing keeping them from freezing. It was weeks like that with little food and less water to go around, but at least few would dare try to scavenge in a house of god. That was until the dead of the winter. When the first ghouls started to mutate, and the first beasts of the wasteland began to crawl from the underground was when the survivors were beset upon. This was not just some band of fellow survivors attempting to live in the waste, these were demons. The great stained glass Virgin Mary shattered against a brick, lobbed in. Through the window crept five men and two women. Their faces gaunt and grey, their skin festering and rotten. The leader cried out to the devotees: "Your food and water, now!" And then a gunshot. Nobody was injured, but the bullet landed squarely in the altar. Behind that altar stood the leader of the devotees, one of the priests who served at the church before the war. This was a young man of twenty-seven years named Father Steven Ecaer. The Father slowly stepped out from behind the altar, hands raised. With a smile on his face he spoke softly: "Miss, we don't have much, but you are more than welcome to join us in what we have." She began weeping ever so gently, and soon followed her companions. Over the years, the Nuclear Winter began to dissipate, but the world was left an ashen husk of it's former self. Father Ecaer knew though, this was a world that deserved saving. If he could calm those demons that broke into the church, they were still human in his eyes. So at the end of the winter the survivor era began. Survivors banded together and the seeds of many groups began appearing. With the growing number of violent gangs within the ruins of Wailuku, Father Steven knew that his flock would need to make an exodus from the city. This would prove to be a difficult task. The Exodus from ashes as it would be remembered as took four months of preparation. Using the weapons the ghouls had brought with them, Father Steven and some of the devotees would venture into the city ruins daily to scavenge supplies. The winter had dried out their rations and fuel reserves, and they would need more if they were to leave the downtown. The early raider gangs occupying the ruins made scavenging hard, both by direct conflict and through competition for the limited resources left in the survivor era. When the devotees and Steven were able to take the local police station was when their plans could really begin to take shape. The station was occupied by remnants of the U.S. military who were stationed in the city before the bombs struck. Steven's party scouted the station for three days before taking action. The devotees witnessed the horrible truth, that these soldiers were shooting survivors on sight. They had no capacity for compassion left, and in the eyes of Steven's god they were nothing more than murderers. By carpet bombing the troops with Molotovs, Ecaer's little company was able to flush the troopers out of the station. Any that survived the fire bombs they picked off from range with the few bullets they had left. After only a few minutes of real fighting, and two injured devotees, Ecaer's company was able to take the station. Within the station was stock of ammo, weapons, and rations. The soldiers had been hoarding these supplies for themselves when others around them were starving. Of course, there was plenty to go around. When his own flock was fed and cared for, Steven looked outwards at those still crawling around the city. Some were as the soldiers devoid of humanity, even resorting to cannibalism and barbarism, but many were still just scared survivors trying to survive. Steven walked with the confidence of a man with the grace of god into the ruins of Wailuku, and returned by sundown with a multitude of survivors in tow. Even a Mr. Handy had followed the good father back to the station base. This group would become the first Burnt Angels. After four months of preparation, it was finally time to escape the downtown ruins. The Fallen Heaven Coalition had begun, and no group of raiders was willing to attack over twenty well-armed and well stocked survivors marching away from the city. It was six days walking to clear the city limits, only running into the occasional hostile psycho. When outside the city the Coalition made camp by the train tracks. It was by these tracks that their true salvation would be found. When one of the children of the Coalition went exploring around the camp, he stumbled upon what looked like a cellar door at the foot of the hill. The child returned to the father to tell him of the cellar, and Steven made his way over to inspect what the kid had seen. Taking a pair of bolt cutters to the padlock on the door and venturing inside, Steven was shocked to find a well-preserved bunker. Between the stocks left from the station and the rations in the bunker itself, the Coalition had enough food and water to keep themselves comfortable for years. This was not the way of Ecaer, however. Over the years he used the stocks from these sites as well as the supply scavenged by those he sent out into the waste to accrue more followers to his cause. His goal was simple and beautiful: "to protect life." Now two hundred years later, Ecaer's legacy lives on in The Fallen Heaven Coalition. While some of their methods have changed, their goal remains the same. Now Fallen Heaven claims a sizable military force, as well as the expert strategy of ex-Black Fleet, raiders, and old world soldiers. Using guerrilla tactics against the oppressors of the Hawaiian wasteland to supply themselves and their relief effort, the Burnt Angels live on as legends of the wasteland. Nuclear robin hoods, so to speak, who work for the good of mankind in all it's forms. Current State of Affairs As of 2287 Fallen Heaven runs the risk of collapse. Due to their somewhat outdated philosophy, it is becoming difficult to keep large military factions from knocking down their door. In the past they have used sedition and misdirection tactics to remain underground. With the active war between Raiders and Mega-City, scout parties have been reporting enemy soldiers sniffing around Fallen Heaven backed settlements and outposts. The war economy created by the Blood Lotus Company, a group that directly morally opposes the Coalition, has begun to take its toll on Fallen Heaven. The corrupt traders around Hawaii have created a state of perpetual violence in Hawaii by supplying everybody from raiders to Mega-City and The Black Fleet with high-grade weapons and gear. Further, because of their policy to adopt and train any willing wastelanders into the Burnt Angelic Order, they face a surplus of troops without the proper supplies to feed them as much as command would like. Their raids on large faction controlled caravans and outposts mainly net them weapons and ammunition, not rations or water. There are whispers of a plan in the works by Gwyn to mount an attack on the Black Fleet supply farms located on Lana'i. This operation has neither been confirmed nor denied by the Caesar or her advisers. As the hour of their fall nears, the coalition's members are beginning to become restless. While the overwhelming majority of the Burnt Angels remain faithful to their cause and reward of acceptance into heaven, some of the new recruits who joined out of necessity are muttering words of mutiny. There has never in the history of Fallen Heaven been a coup of any kind, and it is unclear if Caesar Gwyn could handle that kind of situation well. While a brilliant strategist trained by the best, she lacks actual experience in commanding her army. Equipment and Stock While a rather organized force, the general armament of the Burnt Angels is somewhat scattershot. Large amounts of high-grade equipment has been accrued by Fallen Heaven over the years, as Hawaii was once a fairly heavy duty arms manufacturing state. Most of the foot soldiers in Fallen Heaven get their pick of either an R91 assault rifle, or an AER9 laser carbine. Sidearms are far less standardized, usually amounting to whatever the soldier in question owns themselves. Anything from a Wattz 1000 laser pistol to a Colt .45 can be found resting on the hip of a Burnt Angel. Through their repeated raids on the Blood Lotus Company and various raider tribes around Hawaii, Fallen Heaven houses a generous stock of nearly every type of ammo imaginable. The quartermaster ensures at least 2000 rounds of every cataloged bullet is kept within the armory. This includes micro-fusion cells and small energy cells. Heavy troops are often outfitted with one of three large guns: A Light Support Weapon chambered in .223 Remington, a Rockwell CZ56 personal minigun, or an industrial grade flamethrower. The latter is often taken by heavy troops deployed in the Mau'lan'olawe Basin, as they are particularly good for burning away the thick underbrush. Heavy troops also double as grenadiers, carrying most often Molotov cocktails and fragmentation grenades. Fire works best against small quick mutants, and grenades against mercs and raiders. While the Burnt Angels have no real "uniform," they are often easy to identify. Armor mostly consists of salvaged combat armor and metal plaques worn above or below combat fatigues, both pre-war and made by Fallen Heaven. All troops are required to wear dogtags shaped into crosses from old scraps of metal. Heavy troops wear pre-War riot gear, as well as Plasteel plates from derelict power armor. Speaking of, there is only 1 suit of operable power armor in Fallen Heaven's armory. The Pale Rider is a heavily modified suit of T-51b that has been meticulously maintained by it's operators over the years. A few of the higher ranking officers and notable Angels carry signature arms or armor: Gwyn Ecaer holds a working Gauss Pistol, Scout Captain Jacob Simmons keeps a pre-war Steyr AUG for his treks into the Basin, Quartermaster Ray Daughters carries an H&K P90c submachine gun at his hip, and the marksman corps captain Maria Campione uses a .50MG anti-material rifle. Ranks and Troops The Burnt Angels are most often divided into four distinct groups: Scout corps, marksman corps, heavy troopers, and ground troopers. Scout Corps The Scouts of the Angels are those who trek into the Basin for maters cartographic, to secure camps, and to study the mutant endemic life. Most scouts are ghouls or even robots, as they can withstand the high radiation and toxins of the basin far better than "normal" humans. Many of those living under Fallen Heaven find the scout corps strange and cold, as their time in the basin is akin to what US troops deployed in Asia would have been through in the times before the war. These men and women (and bots) usually distance themselves from others, and get used to life in the Basin. It's unhealthy but necessary. Marksman Corps The marksman corps are, obviously, long range snipers. Usually equipped in extremely light armor and with high power, high caliber rifles. These men and women specialize in guerrilla raids against Blood Lotus caravans. The marksmen are led by Captain Maria Campione, a pre-war ghoul who was on vacation when the bombs fell. Recruitment for the corps is brutal, and training moreso; many recruits drop out before the end and simply join ground troopers or the scouts. Heavy Troopers The Heavy Troopers of Fallen Heaven are the group's elite guard. Clad in heavy armor and armed with high power ordnance, the Heavies both defend Burnt Angel camps and crush opposition. All of the raiders and pirates of Hawaii know the heavies for being some of the most violent and extreme Burnt Angels in the army. Many are unhinged, pyromaniacs, or simply sadists who enjoy the slaughter and can put that desire towards a "good" cause.__FORCETOC__ Category:Groups Category:Hawaii